Fire Will Save the Clan
by DarkBlossom444
Summary: When Bluefur decided to keep her kits instead of sending them away, Thistleclaw is chosen in her place. Many moons later and life for all of the clans has changed drastically. Now its up to Bluefur and her youngest son, Firepaw, to right the wrongs and save the clans!
1. Warnings and Notes

This fanfiction will contain graphic rape, sex and torture. However, I will give a warning both at the start of the chapter and when the scene starts, so you may skip it if you wish to.

There will be plot that is not centred around these things. I would like to believe it will be good and worth your time. But you'll have to read it and let me know.

I will endeavour to update this once a week, unless something comes up. I will let you know if I think I will not be able to get an update out.

Please bear in mind that I may go back and change things, but I will let you know if I do this. This will be a six story arc, following loosely the events of the prophecies begin.

If I find I cannot continue this story for any reason, I will leave a summary of what would have happened if I had continued. Unless I'm dead.

Happy reading, DarkSelene444.


	2. Allegiances

**_Allegiances Book 1_**

 _Thunderclan_

Leader: Thistlestar—large, lean, and spiky-furred, dark grey-and-white[2] tabby tom(Apprentice—Firepaw)

Deputy: Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. (Apprentice—Ravenpaw)

Medicine Cats:

Spottedleaf—beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

Mossflower—pale grey-and-white she-cat with sleek fur.

Warriors:

Lionheart—magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane. (Apprentice—Greypaw)

Whitestorm—big white tom (Apprentice—Wolfpaw)

Stoneclaw—a grey tom with battle-scarred ears. (Apprentice—Dustpaw)

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-grey tabby tom. (Apprentice—Sandpaw)

Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Chestnutleg- black tom with brown legs (Apprentice—Pinepaw)

Duskshadow—grey tom

Nightweb— black and silver tom.

Leafshade— brown tabby with pale amber eyes

Oneflight— pale tabby tom

Apprentices:

Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom

Greypaw—long-haired solid grey tom

Ravenpaw—small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

Sandpaw—pale ginger she-cat

Firepaw—handsome ginger tom

Pinepaw— dark brown she-cat

Wolfpaw—long-haired grey tom

Queens:

Frostfur—beautiful white coat and blue eyes. (mother of Lionheart's kits: Cinderkit and Brackenkit)

Brindleface—pretty tabby.(Whitestorm's mate)

Goldenflower— pale ginger coat. (mother of Tigerclaw's kits: Swiftkit and Lynxkit)

Speckletail—pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen. (Duskshadow's mate)

Bluefur—blue-grey she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.(Thistlestar's mate)

Mistyfeather—a blue-grey she-cat with ice-blue eyes (mother of Darkstripe's kits: Brightkit and Thornkit)

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat. (Longtail's mate)

Softfeather— pale grey she-cat (Stoneclaw's mate)

Morningmist— Brown tabby she-cat (Leafshade's mate)

Willowleaf— golden tabby she-cat (Nightweb's mate)

Elders:

Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear—gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom.

One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

Rosetail

Chestnutleg, Duskshadow, Ravenpaw and Firepaw are the kits of Thistlestar and Bluefur.

Softfeather, Nightweb and Leafshade are Mistyfeather and Darkstripe's kits.

Morningmist and Willowleaf are Goldenflower and Tigerclaw's kits.

Oneflight is Mousefur and Longtail's kit.

Pinepaw and Wolfpaw are Softfeather and Stoneclaw's kits.

Runningwind, Willowpelt and Redtail died in battle.

 _ShadowClan:_

Leader: Brokenstar—long-haired dark brown tabby.

Deputy: Blackfoot— large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

Medicine Cat(s): Runningnose—small grey-and-white tom

Warriors: 

Stumpytail—brown tabby tom. (Apprentice—Brownpaw)

Clawface—battle-scarred brown tom. (Apprentice—Littlepaw)

Scorchwind (Apprentice- Whitepaw)

Cinderfur—thin gray tom.

Flintfang—a grey tom with thick fur on his paws.(Apprentice—Wetpaw)

Deerfoot—grey-brown tabby tom with a white tail-tip and darker brown legs.

Finchflight—A black-and-white tom

Apprentices: 

Brownpaw—Dark brown tom with two black paws and yellow eyes

Wetpaw—gray tabby tom.

Littlepaw—very small tabby tom

Whitepaw—small black tom with a white chest and paws

Queens: 

Brightflower—black-and-white she-cat

Dawncloud—small tabby

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Rowenberry—cream-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Fernshade—pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Russetfur—a dark ginger she-cat

Darkflower—black she-cat

Elders:

Brackenfoot—pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

Poolcloud—pale grey-and-white she-cat

Ashfur—thin gray tom

Nightpelt—black tom

 _RiverClan:_

Leader: Crookedstar—a huge light-coloured tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy: Oakheart—a reddish brown tom

Medicine Cat(s): Mudfur—long-haired light brown tom

Warriors:

Leopardfur—unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Blackclaw—smoky black tom (Apprentice—Heavypaw)

Loudbelly—a dark brown tom (Apprentice—Silverpaw)

Silverstream—a pretty slender silver tabby (Apprentice—Greenpaw)

Whiteclaw—a dark warrior

Grassleap—dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice—Mosspaw)

Vixenfur—a beautiful black she-cat

Beetlenose—black tom (Apprentice—Shadepaw)

Sunfish—light ginger tabby she-cat

Reedtail—pale grey tabby tom with a long, darker tail that's straight like a reed.

Frogleap—a brown tom with a tabby striped tail

Petaldust—tortoiseshell she-cat

Voleclaw—a gray tom

Apprentices: 

Heavypaw—big, thickset brown tabby tom

Shadepaw—a very dark grey she-cat

Silverpaw—a silver she-cat with a black tail tip

Mosspaw—pretty tortoiseshell and white-she cat

Greenpaw—a brown tabby she-cat with a white splash under her chin and striking green eyes

Queens:

Dawnbright—a ginger-and-white she-cat (pregnant with Grassleap's kits)

Elders:

Graypool—dark gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle turning white with age.

Piketooth—dark brown tabby tom with a narrow face and protruding canine teeth.

Marshcloud—stout, small brown tabby tom with a short tail.

Cedarpelt—stout, large brown tabby tom with a short tail.

 _WindClan:_

Leader: Tallstar—a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

Deputy: Deadfoot—a black tom with a twisted paw.

Medicine Cat(s): Barkface—a short-tailed brown tom.

Warriors:

Mudclaw— a mottled dark brown tom.

(Apprentice- Webpaw)

Tornear— a tabby tom. (Apprentice- Runningpaw)

Crowfur—a black tom with a silver muzzle and short, patchy fur.

Onewhisker—a young brown tabby tom. (Apprentice- Whitepaw)

Wrenflight—brown she-cat.

Flyleap— Snowy white tom with amber eyes.

Bristlepelt—a fluffy grey-and-white tom with amber eyes.

Stagleap—broad-shouldered dark brown tom.

Pigeonfeather—dark grey tom with white patches.

Sorrelpounce—a grey-and-brown she-cat.

Doespring—light brown she-cat.

Ryestalk—a grey tabby she-cat with soft fur

Apprentices: 

Webpaw—dark gray tabby tom.

Runningpaw—light gray tabby she-cat.

Whitepaw—a small white she-cat.

Queens:

Rabbitspring—pale brown she-cat with a fluffy white belly

Morningflower—a tortoiseshell queen.

Ashfoot—a gray queen. (Mother of Eaglekit and Wildkit)

Elders:

Reedfeather—big light brown tabby tom with thin, ragged fur.

Mistmouse—light brown tabby she-cat.

Lilywhisker—elderly light brown she-cat with a crippled hind leg.

Larksplash—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.


	3. Chapter One

**Very small minor sexual scene in this chapter.**

* * *

"Firekit and Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw and Ravenpaw." Firepaw stood proudly, pelt blazing in the sunlight, revelling in his new name. His brother, now Ravenpaw, stood more nervously.

Thistlestar continued, "Ravenpaw, your mentor will be Tigerclaw . I know Tigerclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." Thistlestar mewed as Tigerclaw, the clans deputy, came forwards to touch noses with Ravenpaw before they moved off to the side.

"Firepaw, I will be your mentor." He paused as surprise gasps rose from their gathered clanmates. Thistlestar hadn't taken an apprentice since Tigerclaw himself, and that had been a long time ago. Firepaw raised his head, but this was the only indication of surprise or shock he gave. Thistlestar leaped down from the highrock to stand before the bright orange furred tom. "I vow to pass on all I know to you." Thistlestar mewed and the leader touched noses with his apprentice.

"Firepaw, Ravenpaw, Firepaw, Ravenpaw!" The clan called out, voices ringing around the camp. Firepaw looked across the sea of faces and paused as he looked at his mother, Bluefur. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she nodded at him before he looked away.

As the clan began to disperse, Firepaw turned to Thistlestar.

"What do we start with, Father?" Firepaw asked. Thistlestar studied his son for a moment before replying.

"We'll be taking you on a tour around Thunderclan and Shadowclan territory" He told him. Thunderclan had a strong allegiance with Shadowclan and they shared their territories, although they lived in their own separate camps.

Firepaw perked up, excited about being able to explore outside camp. "Lets go!" He mewed unable to contain his excitement. Thistlestar let out a deep purr that almost sounded like a growl and led his son from the camp, Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw following close behind.

Thistlestar lead them out of camp and they ran quickly. Ravenpaw began to fall behind, but Firepaw ran beside his littermate to urge him to keep going. Their mentors stopped at a huge tree that had branches that Firepaw could swear touched the sky. He was itching to climb it but knew they had a long way to go today and would need to conserve his energy.

"This is the Great Sycamore. You will learn to climb here. It is the biggest and oldest tree in the forest." Tigerclaw explained to the apprentices. Ravenpaw was already panting heavily, but Firepaw had already gotten his breath back.

"Climbing isn't really a pivotal part of Thunderclan's training, because the only use for it is hiding like cowards. And Thunderclan does not hide. Thunderclan does not retreat." Thistlestar told the apprentices. Firepaw looked up at the tree. There were many possible ways that he could think of to turn tree-climbing into a very useful skill, but he sensed he shouldn't voice his ideas.

With that the mentors turned away from the tree and bounded off again, gesturing for the apprentices to follow with a quick wave of their tails. Firepaw and Ravenpaw sprang up again and followed the leader and deputy through the thick undergrowth. This run was much shorter than the last as they stopped by a tumbled pile of sand-coloured rocks. There was a strong smell of stone, lichen and pines in the air.

"This is Snakerocks. In the summer months, it is a dangerous place to hunt because it attracts adders, which like to sun themselves on the rocks. It also attracts foxes and badgers, so it is not wise to come here alone." Thistlestar gestured to a hole between the rocks which had a strong, repulsive scent to it. "This used to be a fox den, but we chased it off a little while ago. That smell is fox. Remember it well." Both apprentices took a good sniff of the den, committing the scent to memory.

"If you're ready…?" Tigerclaw asked and the brothers nodded.

Again the four of them bounded through the forest. The vegetation began to this out and the trees changes. There where deep gashes in the ground and the trees where in unnatural, strait lines. "This is Tallpines. The lack of undergrowth here is both a blessing and a curse. You can spot prey more easily, but the prey can also spot you more easily. Over there," Tigerclaw gestured with his tail to a strange structure that could be seen through the trees, "is the Treecut Place. Twolegs use monsters to cut up trees."

Thistlestar took over, "That way," He gestured in another direction "Is the twoleg place. They live there with their _kittypets"_ Tigerclaw's eyes darkened at the mention of kittypets. They moved on swiftly, almost doubling back a little, but slowed when they came to a clearing. Stoneclaw and Lionheart where there with their apprentices, Dustpaw and Greypaw. There where also some cats that Firepaw didn't recognise. He assumed they where Shadowclan. His guess was proven right when Thistlestar introduced them.

"Firepaw, Ravenpaw, this is Brownpaw, Littlepaw and Whitepaw, and their mentors Stumpytail, Clawface and Scorchwind. They are from Shadowclan." Firepaw and Ravenpaw mewed greetings. Firepaw studied the six Shadowclan cats carefully. The warriors where heavily battle-scarred and where well muscled. Even the apprentices had some scars. Firepaw knew that Shadowclan had held a bad reputation in the forest for their bloodthirst and trickery from hearing the other queens discussing Thistlestar decision to practically merge the clans together.

Firepaw didn't know if he agreed with his fathers choice but he definitely figured he'd keep a close eye on the Shadowclan cats.

"Here, we share training techniques. We have different types of mock spars- one without claws, for beginners, and one with claws, for more advanced apprentices and warriors." Thistlestar informed them.

"There is another training area for the female apprentices this way" Tigerclaw told them leading them off. They followed him to a clearing surrounded by brambles with a tunnel entrance. Inside was Sandpaw and her mentor Darkstripe. Sandpaw lay flat on her back and Darkstripe was practically sat on her face. At first Firepaw couldnt see what he was doing, but as he entered the clearing it became sickeningly clear.

 **(Sex scene warning)**

Darkstripe's member was fully extended and he had it thrust deep in Sandpaw's mouth. Firepaw's insides twisted horribly but made sure not to let it show on the outside. Behind him Ravenpaw recoiled in horror and disgust, which drew the attention of Darkstripe, who had seemed dead to the world in his pleasure.

Darkstripe pulled out of Sandpaw's mouth and stood up. Sandpaw moved into a crouching position with her eyes on her paws. Blood dribbled from her mouth a little.

 **(End of scene)**

"Thistlestar, Tigerclaw, how do you like my _apprentice"_ Darkstripe sneered the last word and the older cats purred.

"I think your… apprentice… will grow into a beautiful she-cat. Too bad her sister couldn't learn." Thistlestar mewed ominously, causing Sandpaw to flinch. Her sister, Moonpaw, had refused to be _trained_ by her mentor, who had been Tigerclaw, and as a result she had been raped and killed in front of the entire clan. This was only three moons ago and Firepaw remembered it well.

Ravenpaw was frozen horrified at what he was seeing, so Firepaw touched is tail to his shoulder discretely. Ravenpaw snapped back into reality and composed himself as the three mentors talked.

Firepaw looked over at Sandpaw, who looked defeated and broken and his heart clenched for her. He remembered her as she had been, strong and defiant, ready to bend to no one. The death of her sister had taken something out of her, and Firepaw wished that there was something, anything he could do for her.

 _One day_ , he vowed silently. He would be able to help one day. He would train hard and somehow, he would change all this injustice that ravaged his clan.

Because if not him, then who?

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **So, thats the first chapter.**

 **I'm a few chapters ahead right now, so there will definitly be chapters at least for the next month. And for those wondering if this fanfiction seems familiar, thats probably because I uploaded it before, but I wasnt happy with some things, so I started fresh.**

 **Dont forget to Follow and Fave, and Review. I'm interested in what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter Two

Graphic rape scene in the second half of this chapter.

Bluefur watched her sons follow Thistlestar and Tigerclaw from the camp, anxious that they would not return, particularly her smaller, more timid son, Ravenpaw. Though they had come a long way from the days new apprentices would be viciously battle trained from their first day and subsequently being killed far before their times, apprentices were still worked hard on their first day as they where taken on a lap of not one, but two territories.

It was an awful long way for two new apprentices who had never been past the dirtplace. She knew that Firepaw would look after his brother though.

A voice pulled Bluefur from her musings, "Don't worry, Bluefur, they'll be fine so long as they have each other." Bluefur turned to see the medicine cat and her close friend, Spottedleaf, had come to sit beside her.

"I know, but I still worry for them." Bluefur sighed. Spottedleaf touched her nose to the she-cats shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Its about time you started to worry for yourself again" The medicine cat mewed seriously. "Now the kits are apprentices, they'll be wanting you to have another litter" Bluefur shifted slightly, the only indication that something was amiss. Across the camp, her eldest kits, Stoneclaw, Mossflower and Mistyfeather where sharing fresh-kill together.

"I can't do anything about it." Bluefur told the medicine cat, not taking her eyes off the three cats. "You know what happens to them if I try anything."

When Thistlestar had first become leader, he had made changes in the clan. There was the expected changes, like the increase in battles and fights. But then he had made other changes. She-cats could no longer be warriors and where treated as objects for pleasure and reproduction. He said it was so that the they could be safe, and thus ensuring the future of the clan. Each she-cat was 'owned' by a tom, and Bluefur had been claimed by Thistlestar. When she had tried to object, to fight against him, he had then told her something that made her heart sink: he knew her kits where half Riverclan and unless she did exactly what he told her, this would be revealed and they would be killed.

It was to keep her kits safe that she allowed herself to mated by Thistlestar again and again, that she didn't protest when Tigerclaw and Darkstripe joined him, no matter how much they made her suffer for their twisted pleasure.

"I know." Spottedleaf sighed heavily before changing the topic. "Will you tell me about Firepaw?" Bluefur looked towards the gorse tunnel where Firepaw had left with his brother and their mentors.

"He's extremely intelligent with a good sense of morals. He's very level headed and doesn't jump into dangerous situations with all four paws. I imagine he'll grow up to be a brilliant strategist." Bluefur told Spottedleaf, who carefully considered what Bluefur told her.

After a moment, she mewed "If he can hold onto that under Thistlestar's tutelage, then he will also make a wise and powerful leader. He will, no doubt be a force to be reckoned with" Spottedleaf mewed mysteriously. Bluefur was about to ask what she meant, but Spottedleaf stood and turned towards the gorse tunnel at the sound of paws pounding. It was the morning patrol, Darkstripe, Longtail, Chestnutleg and Dustpaw. They all had a few scratches and bites on them. Spottedleaf to gestured Mossflower, who had looked up from her meal to see what the commotion was, to go and get some supplies. She returned only a few moments later carrying a large wad of cobwebs and the two medicine cats started to patch them up.

Stoneclaw approached the group and asked the question on everyones mind "What happened?"

Darkstripe looked at him and spat, "WindClan attacked our patrol again. We sent them running easily enough but this is getting annoying." With that he stood up and took Sandpaw out of camp for _training_. She trailed behind him clearly unwilling to go but not wanting to refuse.

Windclan had been attacking the patrols more and more. Bluefur willed that they stop, lest they face consequences she knew they would not be able to face.

Much later that day, just before sunset, Bluefur slid forwards through the forest, quickly in an attempt to remain unnoticed. Futile, she realised belatedly, as a voice called out after her.

"Bluefur. Did you enjoy the ceremony?" Thistlestar asked as he emerged from the shadows. It wasn't a question, Bluefur knew.

"Of course, my lord" She purred silkily so as not to anger him. He moved closer and she stilled, desperately wanting to turn and run, but knowing she could not.

"Im glad you thought so" Thistlestar mewed as he brushed his pelt against hers. She turned to look at him and saw a dangerous glint in his eyes. "We're going for a walk" He notified her and Bluefur felt her stomach drop, but still, she nodded obediently.

He turned to move through the forest at a brisk pace, towards Tall Pines, where few of their clanmates ventured. But there was Darkstripe and Tigerclaw, waiting for them to arrive.

Bluefur hesitated for a brief moment, but then continued as she gathered her wits.

The three toms exchanged greetings before turning their gaze to her with barely concealed hunger.

"Hello, Bluefur" Tigerclaw mewed with a predatory edge to his voice. Before she could reply, Thistlestar shot forward without warning, bowling her over onto her back and standing over her. It seemed there would be no pleasantries today. The dark-furred leader inclined his head and Tigerclaw and Darkstripe came over and held her down.

Thistlestar shoved his member into her face, already elongated and pulsing. "Suck" He told her firmly. And she did. The barbs scratched at her tongue but she knew it would get worse later. Eventually he came, but before he did, he pulled out of her mouth so that the sticky white fluid squirted in her face. She screwed her eyes shut and shook her head as the toms howled in laughter.

Thistlestar then moved aside and looked at Darkstripe. "Would you like to take her mouth now?" He asked. The dark grey tom nodded enthusiastically and took his place, member over her mouth blocking her view of everything else.

"One" Thistlestar mewed, and Bluefur trembled.

"Two" Something soft and rubbery brushed her core and tail-hole.

"Three!" He hissed and Bluefur yowled in pain as all three toms plunged into her in the same moment. The timed thrusts plunged Darkstripe's long member deep down her throat, drawing blood that she was unable to swallow, leaving it to gather in her throat. She chocked and convulsed but the toms paid no notice.

She could feel blood leaking from her core and tailhole as they thrust in and out. Claws dug deep into her back as the males became blinded by pleasure.

Thistlestar came first and the hot cum filled her core. Tigerclaw was next, the white, gooey liquid oozing from her tail-hole mixing with her blood. And finally, Darkstripe, his cum jetting down her throat, forcing the blood down with it. They all pulled out and watched Bluefur convulse in amusement.

She tried to stand but her legs shook so fiercely that she collapsed back into the puddle of her own blood and tom cats cum.

When she was finally able to breathe again, Thistlestar nodded at the other two toms "Go ahead," he told them. They stalked forwards and Bluefur tried to scramble away, but fell into a ditch filled with mud and murky water. She landed hard and while she was winded the toms leaped on her. Tigerclaw thrust into her core with gleeful ferocity and Darkstripe took her tail-hole. Unlike before, they didn't time their thrusts, so she was shaken back and forth violently. Tigerclaw's pumped into her quickly while Darkstripe was slower, drawing the agony of each thrust out. She no longer had the energy to cry out as they assaulted her, as the pain faded as her body became used to it.

Distantly, she was aware of them climaxing and then there was a brief respite from the shaking, but not from the pain. She could hear faint voices conversing but it felt far away.

She began to close her eyes and give into the darkness when a new pain entered her core. Her eyes shot open at the new and sudden bout of agony. Thistlestar stood behind her, forcing a large thorny stick up her core. She could feel some thorns break off and become lodged inside of her. It didnt go on for long, and yet, it went on far too long as pain spiked whenever she moved.

"Don't go to sleep yet, my little toy, I'm not done with you. Not yet." Thistlestar snarled softly, ripping the stick out of her and tossing it with a splash in the muddy water. Bluefur tried to slow her breathing, to control the pain but the world was spinning, spinning spinning, and Thistlestar was mounting her again, taking no chances over whether she was fertilised or not.

And so, he pumped in and out, each thrust disturbing the thorns and sending shocks of pain through her. He filled her again and again, maybe ten times maybe just twice. It felt like hundreds to Bluefur, the torture never ending in an endless cycles of pain.

Until, finally, Thistlestar was satisfied, and turned to go back to camp, leaving Bluefur, in the puddle of mixed mud, cum and blood, to finally succumb to they pulling darkness.


End file.
